Isla Ambrose
by Charlotta Hamilton
Summary: Isla Ambrose a relatively normal girl... once you overlook the fact that most of her family is dead. Mystic Falls high school is just a normal school... once you over look the fact that most of its students are vampires. So, what happens when a werewolf in a school full of vampires, has had enough of being pushed around? Rating may change.


**A/N This is my first Fanfiction so please don't be shy to anything that I have done wrong! This takes place in mid season 5 just after the episode where Katherine puts her spirit into Elena's body.**

** I do not own the vampire diaries**

Isla Ambrose was a relatively normal girl. She was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to a very proud Mr and Mrs Ambrose. Ever since she was little all Isla wanted to do was get out of Mystic Falls but she had to stay. You see, when she was 8 her mother got diagnosed with terminal cancer; the doctors did all they could but it wasn't enough. When Isla was 12, the school got a phone call during her geography lesson to tell her that her mother had passed away. Isla knew this was coming and she was prepared however her father wasn't. He picked up drinking and drank too much, in the end when she was 13 he died of alcohol poisoning. She's over that though - after all it was years ago.

She now lives with her uncle, Richard Lockwood, from her mothers side of the family. Well, she would if he hadn't fallen down the stairs and broken his neck. Now, Carols dead too, she has the entire Lockwood mansion to herself, while Tyler has gone god knows where.

She's in her final year before graduation, and she just hopes that no-one she knows and loves will die. She has grown accustomed to death and does not fear it any more. Isla is now sitting in her bedroom curling her shoulder length brown hair. She's wearing a bright scarlet long sleeved top with jeans and converse. She looks into her mirror on the creamy white dresser. She meets her own eyes seeing the pain of all her loss, she smiles knowing that all this pain is there for a reason and that she can get through this.

She grabs her bag and leaves for school. It's only ten minute walk and everything she needs today is in her locker. She wonders if she'll be up to school tomorrow. It's a full moon tonight. Nobody would expect sweet innocent Isla to be a murderer.

As Isla enters the school grounds James sees her. "Great," she mutters under her breath. She really cannot be doing with his theatricals today. As he starts to approach her she speed walks into the building. He calls her name numerous times but she keeps walking. She gets into the building and heads straight for the girls toilets but she doesn't manage to get there because within a millisecond of her turning a corner where nobody could see her she is pinned to the wall by James. He has his face so close to hers that their noses are touching and his hot breath is covering her face.

"Now listen here you little werewolf," he spits, "Will I be dealing with any dead vampires tomorrow? Because if I am, then your pretty little head might not stay attached to your pretty little body, and I'd hate to see someone so ravishingly pretty die for something that could be so easily avoided."

He loosens the grip on her neck a little, so she can reply but she can't. She can't control herself in wolf form but she could lock herself up. So, she looks him in the eyes and nods, he releases her completely and she decides that t might be wise to take the day off.

After she gets home she starts thinking. She's sick of being pushed around by the vampires but most people are vampires in Mystic falls. She sits and thinks for around half an hour until she remembers that the witch Bonnie Bennett still owes her a favour. Maybe she could help out…

Isla decides to take her car to Bonnie's house but Bonnie is not there, in fact for all she can smell, there doesn't seem to have been anyone there in the last week. She knows that Bonnie's best friend Helena? Ella? Ellen? Elena - yes that's it is - was going out with one of the Salvatore brothers, so she decides to see if… Elena is in to ask her if she has seen Bonnie.

When she reaches the Salvatore house Elena opens the door. "Hello?" she says slightly nervously.

"Hi, um, I'm Isla, is Bonnie, by any chance, in there?" She stuttered.

Elena looks Isla up and down and invites her in.

"Bonnie," Elena say, "There's somebody here for you" as Elena walks into the _living room?_ Everybody turns to look at her and Isla. Isla feels like she is going to explode with embarrassment but she keeps calm puts her determined attitude on looks at Bonnie and says "You know how you owe me that favour, I'd like to cash it in…"

**A/N Love it or hate it? Good or bad? Should I carry this on? Leave a review below. :)**


End file.
